


Acclimation

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Holidays, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the hottest part of summer when Harry visits Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acclimation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vlredreign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlredreign/gifts).



Harry arrived in Fliteşti, Romania, at the tail end of a July afternoon. Charlie had invited him to spend his holiday at the dragon preserve, and Fliteşti on the outskirts of Blaj was the nearest town with a regularly scheduled Portkey from Britain, although why the Ministry had chosen that destination, Harry couldn't imagine.

As soon as he stepped out of the building, he felt the sweat break out across his face. It had to be over 35 degrees in the shade, and Charlie wasn't going to meet him for nearly another hour. Harry ducked back inside to wait; at least inside there was shade, and a fan going.

"It is fucking hot here, you know that?" were the first words out of his mouth after they'd said their hellos.

Charlie chuckled. "You'd make a terrible dragon keeper. It's even hotter than this when you're working with a dragon spouting flame."

"Yeah, but isn't the weather cooler in the mountains overall?" Harry slung his bag over his shoulder. Charlie was going to Side-Along Apparate him, since Harry had never been there.

"Cooler, but still pretty warm. I know how to acclimate you though."

"Oh? How?" asked Harry as Charlie's arms closed tightly around him.

The disorientation of Apparating hit them, and it wasn't until they had landed safely in Charlie's quarters that Charlie answered.

"I'll heat you up myself," Charlie whispered in Harry's ear, then nipped it with his teeth. "That'll get you used to the summer temperatures."

Harry's bag fell to the floor without his noticing as Charlie moved them to the bed. Some time later, as they lay sweaty and satisfied, he said, "I think I'll need a few more sessions of heating up to really become acclimated. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Charlie grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> For vlredreign who asked for Harry/Charlie, "heat".


End file.
